prats_writing_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
Challenge 1
Words: Ice Cream, Soap, Winter,Boat ''' 1st position: Chiron66 (Caleb) with 6 upvotes I glide across the sea on a boat Coated with ice I ride through the storm Welcome to winter You won't find warm cinders Resting in the fire place no more 'Cause we're sailing the sea Feel that breeze Now's not the time for ice cream But if you want Go ahead and freeze Got some soap? Clean that shield We ride into battle Don't you dare wear heels We're stuck in ice Might as well go home Well, goodbye Say shalom We're sailing home 2nd position:Prarthana Modi with 5 upvotes '''Winter Dare Winter has arrived It's cold outside Should we follow the Weird custom of our family Or should we stay inside To keep ourselves warm The custom is funny It's kind of a dare But you got to play fair You have to eat A giant ice cream While the snow falls And you shiver In the cold You have to go boating In the big family boat With just a silk dress To keep you warm You have to cover Your face with soap Then take a dip In the frozen lake To clean it off Yes it's a weird custom You tend to catch a cold But you have your Family support to keep warm During this winter dare I told you it's funny It's definitely a dare And you have to play fair For you have your family Ready to help you If you get scared During this winter dare. 3rd position: Asterin Blackbeak 13 and AlastorTheRadioDemon both with 4 upvotes Asterin Balckbeak 13 It was December that meant deep and hard winter this time of the year is very cold and tough tho the beauty of the snow fall and the ice... nothing can beat that♡. It was one of my favorite times a year when it gets close to Christmas all of our relatives gather together to eat and have fun. But I rather be fishing with my grandfather and eating strawberry ice cream with him! I can't wait till summer because he promised me to show how to build the base of a boat! But I wanna enjoy every second now before new year because you should be enjoying every day of your life not wasting it on stressing and other stuff!!! AlastorTheRadioDemon It was cold outside today. Well, what was I to expect? It was winter, after all. I snuggled deeper into my coat. I was waiting for the bus to arrive. It was always late. I sighed. I just wanted to be inside, with a warm cup of apple cider in front of the fire, with a book in hand. At last, the bus arrived. I sat down, wishing for it to be summer again. In summer I could play outside all day. In summer I could eat ice cream, and play on the swings. To talk with my friends, and go on a boat, and feel the wind rustle my hair. But in this winter wonderland, there was no fun to be found. But I suppose it’s not all bad. When you take a bath in winter, you want it to be nice and warm, with lots of soap, because where there’s soap, there’s bubbles! I smiled. There was good in winter. I looked out the window. It was still snowing, but I reminded myself that every snowflake was different, every single one beautiful and unique. When I got off the bus, the snow fell into my hair, but it was beautiful, like shining stars in the night sky. Category:Challenge Category:Poems Category:Story Category:Short stories